


No one says anything

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Hate to Love, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie kommen miteinander zurecht wie Hund und Katze: eine große, mürrische Katze und ein übermäßig begeisterter Welpe. Also hält Stiles es für das beste, Derek einfach nicht in die Quere zu kommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one says anything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one says anything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188386) by braedens. 



> Ich habe den Titel ausgesucht, ich höffe man möge mir das verzeihen (bei besseren Vorschlägen gerne her damit)  
> Viel Spaß!

Agent Stilinski und Agent Hale arbeiten in verschiedenen Abteilungen des FBI. Stiles in der für Spionage und Derek in der für Nationale Sicherheit. Sie kommen miteinander zurecht wie Hund und Katze: eine große, mürrische Katze und ein übermäßig begeisterter Welpe. Also hält Stiles es für das beste, Derek einfach nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Doch als das größte Oberhaupt einer Bande von Kidnappern ihnen Weg kreuzt, entscheiden sich ihre Teams nicht nur dazu, als Einheit zusammen zu arbeiten, sondern sie entscheiden auch, dass Derek und Stiles, um das angebliche Paar festzunehmen, undercover zu einer Reihe von High End-Events gehen sollten. Als ein Paar. **Ein Paar.**

Ein Monat diskreter Undercoverarbeit heißt, dass Derek und Stiles **Derek und Stiles** werden müssen, und Agent Lahey schlägt sogar vor, dass sie zusammen leben sollen, damit sie glaubhafter werden (Stiles schwört, dass das Rache geben wird). Ein Monat von falschem Händchen halten, falschen Zärtlichkeiten, und falschen Umarmungen und Küssen, und Derek lernt, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlimm ist, Stiles um sich zu haben, selbst wenn er immer krampfhaft ist und überall seine Socken liegen lässt. Und Stiles denkt, dass Derek sogar eigentlich irgendwie ganz nett ist, wenn man ihn dazu bekommt, sich zu öffnen, und dass er erstaunlich gut im Kuscheln ist.

Und als, nach der Verhaftung und dem Abschluss des Falls, Stiles immer noch drüben bei Derek bleibt, sagt niemand irgendetwas.

(Und Agent McCall sagt definitiv nichts, als er die beiden im Konferenzraum erwischt, beide mit geröteten Wangen und chaotischen Haaren. Wenn man es genau nimmt, dann schickt er nur eine Nachricht an die Agents Martin, Argent, und Tate.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Никто ничего не говорит.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365456) by [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [OrionWerwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionWerwolf/pseuds/OrionWerwolf)




End file.
